Sex Ed
by Shizu Tsukiko
Summary: Yeah she had been teased, and she wanted more than anything to lose her virginity, but surely not with cute innocent near. How wrong she would be to think of Near as innocent after tonight. Limeness at the beginning.


[.Death Note [.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I do own Hana.

Warnings: Don't flame me, this does contain a lot of sexual content. I want to see just how dirty I can make Near while teaching him Sex Ed.

This was also a challenge I accepted from a friend. She didn't believe I could make a lemon...Screw her, I'm showing her I can. Review on anything?

* * *

She leaned down towards the male seated in front of her, her lips moist and readying with much anticipation. Her green eyes held a sort of playfulness in them, and yet a sort of curious glint. Her soft locks of brown hugged her cheeks, caressing them gently and further more giving the young girl an innocent glint.

"I've never had a kiss before…"

She whispered leaning further into the males face, her small lips crossing over his firm ones. His lips which shut her away from tasting him. She backed away, a confused look on her face, and a mixture of utter hurt.

"What's wrong?"

The male smirked , and leaned away from her, his hips bucking and pressing against her inner thigh. Arousing her further more than she already was, she groaned as she leaned forward, her small hands pressing against the older males shoulders. A wide broad grin appeared across his face.

"I never knew Hana-Chan could be such a Hentai."

She gave a small sigh, her cheeks flushing, hadn't she been the one in command just a minute ago? It seems all he had to do was speak, or much worse move in the right direction and it would cause her virgin mind to tilt and whirl, almost like the fair rides.

She leaned her cheek against his chest, allowing her to further slide against his pelvic bone and allowing the friction to arouse the older man. Allowing his arousal to become longer and harder, she could already feel him pulsing against the thin layers of clothing she and him wore. Only a small layers of clothes separated them from each other.

"Only when I want to."

She whispered, closing her eyes and slowly lifting herself, grinding against the Arousal and groaning whenever she felt a small pressure in her stomach and the unforgivable feeling of awakening between her inner being.

She felt him shift, moving forward and towards her, his lips brushing the skin on her neck, which was exposed. She shuddered dangerously, her hands grasping the white clothe on the mans shoulder. She leaned her head, allowing more access. He gladly took it, greedily sucking, and laying small wet butterfly kisses on her neck and slowly towards her collar bone, her head tilted and watching the ceiling.

All playfulness that had been with in the girls eyes disappeared as they were filled with a new sense of pleasure, something she never had experienced before. Here he was, the older , supposedly emotionless detective, nuzzling her, seducing her. Treating her and possibly taking her.

She gasped as he started to nibble at the skin, causing goose bumps to appear all over her skin, he quickly moved away and jerked away from her, so suddenly it had happened, that the girl was left to sit there her eyes watching the ceiling confused. She felt his breathe against her ear.

"To bad that all Hana-Chan is doing is dreaming."

Her eyes snapped open, confusion layering them.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Hana-Chan!"

The girl grumbled, her eyes shifting lazily towards the person who dared awakened her in the middle of her blissful dreaming. She came face to face with a certain white haired male. She gasped and shot right up, her back stiffening as something concluded to her, where she was and what had been going on. Her head snapped towards the white haired male, her soft locks whipping painfully into her cheeks. Green eyes shining in the lamps glow.

"Near-San!?"

She exclaimed, her face beat red, and her breathe catching in her throat. The male watched her, eyes a deep onyx and unemotional.

Quickly the blush disappeared as an image of the male she had been dreaming of, appeared behind Near. The same unemotional stare. She almost felt a sudden vile rise up in her throat. She felt so sick at that very moment.

"You were talking in your sleep again."

Her sight cleared and all she saw was Near. She watched him for a minute before giving a small nod.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't wake you."

He looked away, taking a seat on the floor and grabbing the first robot toy in reach.

"No, I was still up. Although, it's good that Hana-Chan is getting sleep."

She gave a slight nod, slowly looking down at her wrist and towards her wrist watch.

'3:23 a.m.?'

" Who does Hana-Chan dream of?"

She looked up startled. His voice had been the same un emotional case.

"What do you mean?"

She watched him, her green eyes boring into his turned back. Had he heard her soft moans, groans, her cries for a certain sugar loving detective? Had he heard her whisper the dirty words only a virgin could think of. She sighed, only a sick and desperate person would think of. She missed him, she missed him so terribly. How could he had been taking away so easily. They were supposed to be happy after this whole Kira subject was solved, but no, L was killed and she was left to live with only the image of him in her mind. For he had no pictures. All she had of the famous L, was the memories of butterfly kisses, and the simple gold locket around her neck.

Near sat quietly, staring at his feet, his toes curling and uncurling, the sight comforting as he watched his white socks wrinkling.

" Hana-Chan is always saying L's name."

A sudden blush came over the girls cheeks. So he had heard her?

"I-Is that all you hear?"

He allowed his body to turn, that way his onyx eyes bore into her green ones, Causing her to blush. They remained eye locked for sometime.

"Sometimes you cry."

"I guess I miss L."

She said quietly, a small smile crossing her lips. That was no lie.

"Sometimes you Moan and groan."

The boy continued, his eyes boring further into hers. She instantly lowered her own eyes. Trying to escape the sudden embarrassment that had crossed her ego. L was Nears number one role model. His idol, the reason him and Mello were rivals.

She bit her bottom lip and her fingers playfully played thumb war. There was a small shuffle and the thudding of feet. When she looked up the first thing she saw was Near, his onyx eyes staring closely into her own.

"Who does Hana-Chan dream of?"

She couldn't speak, she couldn't look away, the emotionless glance didn't allow her to.

Early in the morning and they were alone in the head quarters, Had Lidner gone home along with the other two. She had accidentally fallen asleep on the small couch located in an extra room that was blocked away from the main computer room. A simple room with light red walls and carpet, with small lamps that glowed golden and a smell lonesome couch in the corner.

Near moved forward, his foot catching itself on the comforter on the floor and he instantly came crashing forward, and into the unsuspecting girl. Both smashed into the back of the small couch, sending it falling backwards and the two victims also, the toy that had been held deeply with in the boys hand falling to the side of the doubles head.

Hana groaned, a painful groan, her head had hit the floor rather hard. She tried to sit up, or at least reach for her head to rub at it, but found that her hands had been anchored above her head. She opened her eyes and for the fourth time, came into view of Near's haunting onyx ones. She gasped, her cheeks heating yet again.

He remained stiff, anchoring her hands above her head, his eyes boring into hers, un emotional of their current situation. She looked scared, almost surprised, the rosy tint allowing him to see that she was uncomfortable of their current position.

"Who does Hana-Chan dream of?"

"Near, get off, please?"

"Not until Hana-Chan tells me."

"You already know!"

She screamed her anger flaring at the boy, she tried to budge her hands, but surprisingly the boy was rather strong. She grunted, and leaned her head forward, allowing it to fall backwards again. She felt helpless in her current position. What had gotten into Near? He was acting so unlike himself. Maybe it was just his curiosity. Screw curiosity, she wanted him to get off now!

"Get off me!"

She exclaimed, her eyes becoming angry, her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

"Tell me."

"I dream of L!"

She screamed, glaring at him.

Near grinned, his face moving closer to the girls. He stopped right when his lips were close enough to kiss hers. His breathe falling on cracked and chapped lips.

" What does he do?"

He asked again, this time curiosity lacing his innocence.

Hana blushed furiously. Her eyes becoming small, she choked on her words, stumbling over them.

"What do you mean! What does he do! L was the first person I loved! I can't dream of him!?"

"What does he do?"

He asked, his eyes trailing back to stair at Hana's green ones. This caused the older girls heart to beat deeply with in her chest.

Near, as if hearing it, slowly leaned down wards and put his ear to her chest.

"Hana's heart is beating fast. Is she scared? Does she like this?"

He asked, he was observing her, as if she were some new and incredible case that had to be solved. Her mind put some things together. Near loved puzzle pieces, he loved to put things together, his loved to make things, he was a detective, so that meant he would stop at nothing to crack her case.

She didn't want to tell Near what she had dreamt of, how she had dreamt all those horrible things of L. What kind of person would he label her as?

'Oh yeah, just come out and say, I've been having dirty thoughts of L ever since he was alive and ever since he died.'

She muttered with in her mind.

"Near, get off."

She begged again. The boy with curly white locks looked up towards her, his eyes watching her curiously for once. He gained his position of staring down at her, some white locks falling into his eyes.

"Does Hana feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

"Then Please tell me, and I'll leave Hana-Chan alone."

She bit her lip again, something she had picked up around L.

"I don't want to."

"Is it because , Hana-Chan's dreams of L are dirty thoughts?"

She looked up startled, his eyes were un phased. As if something wonderful had happened, the boy grinned madly.

"Hana-Chan and L never went all the way, Hana-Chan is still a virgin?"

She grew angry at that, so what if she was a virgin at the age of 21.

"So What!"

She exclaimed, her green eyes boring into the boys. He was younger than her and yet he gained the upper strength.

"Would Hana-Chan like to lose her virginity?"

She looked shocked for awhile. What had Near said?

"What!?"

"Hana-Chan seems angry that she's still a virgin."

"No I'm not, just a little disappointed maybe!"

She whined. Her child like structure coming back to life. She went to push the small boy out of the way, wrong move, for when she went to move. Her lower half rubbed into the boys pelvic. She stopped suddenly, her back straightening. The white haired boy sat on her , watching her, a curious stare. He seemed surprised by the sudden sting.

"Near?"

He looked down at her, still curious, his gaze moving down to her chest and then down to her lower area, right were both pelvic bones met.

He allowed his body to grind into the girls, and a sudden rush went through his body. Something he never felt before, something he rather enjoyed. He looked up confused, he didn't enjoy the feeling of confusion. Was this what Hana felt when she dreamt of L?

The girl beneath the boy watched him, her cheeks flushing considerably. She never thought that Little Near had it in him to all of a suddenly reveal a backbone. She was also surprised by the sudden interest he had grabbed since she was here.

The boy gave another grind, the friction of both their clothes rubbing against his groin. He wanted to feel more, but more of what?

"Hana-Chan, what is this?"

He asked lowering his eyes back down.

"Didn't the Wammy house teach Sex Ed?"

He remained silent , watching as the girl became much quieter, she seemed to be confused on the upper hand also.

" Sex is the way we reproduce, right?"

The girl looked confused, both just laying on the floor, confused glances on their faces.

"I Don't know! Yes!"

She screamed growing frustrated , yeah, virgin with a really cute and innocent white haired teenage boy, it wasn't good for the sex drive. Near gave a small nod.

"Then what is this?"

"You're a horny little bastard that's teasing me!"

She exclaimed, that was the last straw, was he just going to sit on her, tease her, and not fulfill the order!

Another amused grin from the younger boy, he straddled her.

'Oh hell no!'

She thought as she, with the smaller strength she held, tilted the white haired boy over, he was now laying on his back and she was in control. The small by laid on his back, suddenly confused of the sudden position. His onyx eyes wondered towards the girls eyes, they shone with something that usually wasn't there. Lust, like an animal in sudden heat.

"Hana-Chan, what are you doing?"

"Oh shut it, the tables have turned, I'm a virgin you're a virgin, you tease me and I'll tease you!"

She growled, but it suddenly softened.

"Yes Near-San?"

She asked sweetly. The boy remained quiet, his eyes wondering towards the girl.

The girls eyebrow shifted.

"You know what?"

"Yes Hana-Chan?"

She groaned, her forehead falling on the boys chest.

"You're very dull, having sex with you wouldn't be very much fun. Plus you don't know what to do…"

She lifted her head back up in thought, her eyes landing on the farthest wall.

"Haven't you ever had a wet dream before?'

"What are those?"

He asked , real confusion laced into his voice.

"What! You mean, good god! Here I thought, their geniuses , of course they'd have to know what Sex is and what a missionary position is!"

"What's that?"

"Not to mention, he doesn't even know his real body. Alright, listen very carefully Near-san, Hana-Chan is going to try and educate you!"

She allowed her body to fall into his, her head falling on his chest, but her hand cushioning it, still allowing her to watch his eyes. He seemed interested enough, still to innocent, oh boy, yeah this kid needed porn.

" A wet Dream is an **erotic dream resulting in ejaculation**: a dream that has sexual content and leads to the ejaculation of semen, got it?"

He still looked confused.

" Jeez, you were L's Successor, you think the least he could have done was have Sex talk with you."

"I'm a detective Hana-Chan, detectives don't need to know of such things."

"See, there's where you're wrong, don't you know Sex is healthy."

"How would Hana-Chan know?"

"I researched."

She stated off handedly.

"I bet Mello is highly educated in sex…Although it may be for the wrong gender."

She nervously chuckled, rubbing her cheek.

Bang, wrong thing to say.

"You think Mello-kun is smarter in Sex than Me?"

She looked down, uh-oh.

"I could be wrong."

She stated, a glint in Near's eyes sent a worried expression towards her. Yeah she had been teased, and she wanted more than anything to lose her virginity, but surely not with cute innocent near. How wrong she would be to think of Near as innocent after tonight.

* * *

Alright, so I only got this far, I will write that Lemon. -;


End file.
